Alex Treveney
Alexius "Alex" Treveney is the main character of Nightschool. She is a weirn, and her astral constantly follows her around. She seems to be more mature than her older sister, Sarah. History When Alex was younger, her best friend died, and it was blamed on Alex. In vengeance, her friend's mother put a curse on her, turning her hair white and forbidding Alex from saying "like" or "love" (the reason why she says to her sister, "I hate you," rather than "I love you"). It is heavily implied that this incident qualified her to become a host to the Sohrem. Storyline She was home schooled by her older sister, Sarah Treveney, although she is mainly left to her own devices. Her skill with her astral, and likely in general, are very advanced. In her first class she annoys her teacher, a she-demon, by belittling the lesson. Alex is then given the final and finds herself falling out of the sky without warning or instructions to save herself. She saves herself by transforming her astral into wings. The teacher declares her skill to be university level at least. Occasionally, Alex goes to the local graveyard to practice her spells. One day, she goes to her practice area, only to find a human there. Then, a vampire named Nicholas appears, who is apparently on a date with the human. However, another vampire arrives, and a small fight ensues. However, Hunters intervene, and Alex runs away, only to have her path blocked by J, Terrance and Noh. She unknowingly takes away their time, leaving the three in a comatose state. She next appears out of breath, at her house, wondering what had happened. Although her Astral tries to tell her, because it cannot speak, she does not understand it. Although she appears to be a mean person, she loves her sister with extreme devotion. She is very bitter about something that prevents her from working with other students and hates it being mentioned. She is one of the Sohrem, and is the person Marina (another of the Sohrem) keeps referring to. Daemon said that her hair was originally brown, and various actions suggest that Alex's hair is the result of a curse, including a reference by Sarah to an event that happened three years ago. After her sister's disappearance, Alex became homeless after she couldn't prove that she and her sister owned the apartment they live in, as Sarah no longer exists. Powers Astral Alex, being a Weirn, owns an astral. Her astral loves cookies, and gets extremely hyper whenever she eats them. Although her astral's name was never explicitly stated, Alex and Sarah's conversations hint that it is a female. This is also confirmed by Svetlana Chmakova, who gave the astral female names. In Svetlana Chmakova's Livebook Q&A, she stated that she "would totally call astral Suzie XD But Alex would like, punch me in the face for that". She also said that Alex has almost "settled on ... 'Sasha'".http://svetlania.livejournal.com/64062.html?thread=1006654#t1006654 Alex has shown that she is rather prominent in controlling her astral, no matter how much she annoys her. This is shown when Alex connects with her astral and grows full-spanned wings. References Category:Character